Vibratory classifiers (such as vibratory horizontal and incline screens and grizzly feeders) use vibration to classify materials such as wet or dry aggregate materials. Commonly vibratory classifiers consist of one or more screens supported by sidewalls, which are mounted on a stationary base.
There is a need for an improving a vibrating classifier having improved features for operation, maintenance and/or adjustment.